Un Amor En Las Calles
by kakito hitsune
Summary: Las frias calles de Venecia podían helar hasta al mas caliente corazón, era una ciudad fría y la gente que no tenia un hogar calido tenia que sobrevivir a esta cárcel de edificios. Esta historia de harry potter es mia.
1. Chapter 1

Un Amor En Las Calles

Las frias calles de Venecia podían helar hasta al mas caliente corazón, era una ciudad fría y la gente que no tenia un hogar calido tenia que sobrevivir a esta cárcel de edificios.

Harry poter era un chico de quince años de edad, sin padres ni familia a cual acudir, había aprendido a sortear y vivir en las calles venencianas, su mirada esa fría como la de un helado de limón, sus ropas eran viejas, sucias y dañadas.

Entonces Harry se fue al parque donde se encontró con su amigo pandillero drogadicto de Ron, sus padres le pusieron ese nombre porque le gustaba mucho el alcohol en especial el Ron que tomaban el dia que tuvieron a ron.

—Que pasa Ron —era Harry quien hablaba saludando a ron.

—Harry chup—´ron estaba aspirando pegamento bóxer— quieres un poco?

—uy si socio pásemela.

Entonces Harry y ron comenzaron a aspirar pegamento sin saber que una gran aventura no hacia mas que empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos chicos habían pasado un rato aspirando bóxer, después de eso comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo…

—Hoy esta haciendo mucho frio, no lo crees Harry?—Preguntaba Ron mientras se frotaba las manos para calentárselas.

—Si, además estas ropas ya están tan desgastadas que no ayudan a calentar y hoy no me fue bien pidiendo limosna, aveces pienso en volver donde "el" —respondia Harry mientras su mirada se fijaba en la nada y el viento movia sus tiernos cabellos.

Ron estaba embarazado mirando a Harry, se veía tan tierno, pero recordó lo que acababa de decir Harry.—¿¡Porque iras donde el!? —Si, se había exaltado, odiaba al "tio-tutor" de Harry, un viejo hombre serio dueño del único internado de Venecia.

—Debo hacerlo Ron…no quiero ser como tu—las palabras habían lastimado profundamente a Ron y con ello pasaron algunos días hasta que Harry finalmente fue a ver a su "Tio"

Cuando llego a la casa de este, seguía igual de tétrica como siempre entonces salto a una ventana y entro.

Un poco timido Harry se acerco a su tio que se encontraba viendo porno.—Ti…tio—decía tímidamente Harry mientras se acercaba mas a su tio.—Tio…Snape

—Harry…siempre debes de joder, tu nacimiento jodio a todos—Snape se levanto y comenzó a golpear a Harry, después se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.—y dime Harry que te trae a visitar a tu Tio político?

—Quiero estudiar Tio Snape, quiero ser alguien en la vida, me canse de ser un drogadicto Yonki.

—Muy bien Harry te ayudare, pero solo porque siempre me quise tirar a tu madre, pero antes comamos un tamal con chocolate.—después de que comieron, Harry de 15 años de edad, se sento en las piernas de su tio— Debes de tener en cuenta que no te ayudare, tienes que esforzarte por sacar buenas notas y si llegas a ganarte problemas te golpeare y te expulsare, recuerda que te odio.

—Si señor, gracias tio snape —decía Harry con una sonrisa de pastel.

A si la nueva vida de Harry popter empezaría, su vida de estudiante, que nuevas sorpresas se encontraran?


	3. Chapter 3

El prestigioso internado de jowarts era conocido por ser el único internado en Venecia y al cual desde ahora Harry asistiría para volverse una persona de sociedad y dejar atrás su pasado de drogadicto marihuanero.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Harry ya se encontraba en la entrada del internado con una pequeña mochila donde tenia basura que el recolectaba para después vender para sus drogas, al entrar se dirigio a la oficina del psicólogo a manos de dumbombler el cual le dio su uniforme y lo guio hasta el nuevo cuarto de el.

No era la gran cosa, era un cuarto compartido habían dos camas por lo que una le pertenecia a el y la otra a su compañero desconocido y una pequeña mesita de noche central

Harry asjbw llego tarde a su primera clase, el profesor filius flicki humillo a Harry potter en su llegada golpeándolo con su regla y acusándolo…todos se rerian de Harry poter mientras el lloraba, pero las clases continuaron…cuando salieron a almorzar todos miraban de lejos a Harry con burla y mofa y el se quería suicidar de la tristeza.

Estaba en una mesa solo tomando agua porque hoy no habían almuerzos gratis porque recién comenzaba abrir la cafetería y no le alcanzaba ni para una mierda entonces se le acerco una linda chica.

—Hola, podrias quitarte por favor solo estorbas sucio maruhuanero—decía la chica peliroja mientras miraba feo a hary.

—Gini!—decía Harry emocionado era la hermana de su amigo marihuanero de ron.—porque me tratas a si, pensé que eramos amigos.

—yo amigo de ti…? Jajajaja no me hagas reir malparido quítate que vienen mis amigas—decía gina mientras abofeteaba a harry y lo tumbaba de su sillita y el vacito de agua le caia encima y todos en la cafetería se reian de el mientras venia la amiga de gini chao chawn y también se reia de el.

Harry humillado solo se fue corriendo llorando tapándose los ojos con sus manos hasta que llego al baño y se encerro en uno de ellos, solo lloraba y lloraba…

Entonces alguien le abrió la puerta…ERA JUSTIN BIEBER!

—Harry no estes deprimido—le decía justin a Harry mientras le daba una sonrisa que sonrojaba a Harry—

—si tienes razón justin Bieber no me deprimire —entonces justin le dio un beso y se fue…habiéndole dado esperanzas a Harry poter


End file.
